Who Am I?
by ChasteLies
Summary: Just a poem about how I feel about life right now. It's nothing about love or anything mushy like that, I'm just kinda mixed up. First poem EVER created by myself. I didn't know which section to put it in so i put it in screenplays.ummm plz review!


Here's just a poem I wrote about my feelings. It's totally about me, and it's totally true. The first poem I have ever made without help, or not from school. So I would really like some reviews here! Plz plz plz!

**Who Am I?**

Who am I?

I'm not preppy,

I'm not gothic,

I'm athletic,

But I'm lazy,

Who am I?

I'm not a bookworm,

I'm not a social butterfly,

I write stories,

I chat with friends,

Who am I?

I'm not boy crazy,

I'm not flirtatious,

I'm friends with boys

I make sarcastic comments to guys,

Who am I?

I'm not a phsychomaniac,

I'm not religious,

I'm crazy,

I'm solemn,

Who am I?

I don't like loud noises,

I don't like bad noises,

I like fun parties,

I like music concerts,

What do I like?

I don't wear mini skirts or dresses,

I don't wear strapless, or bellybutton shirts,

I wear jeans and capris

I wear tees and tanks,

What do I like to wear?

I'm not serious,

I'm not careless,

I'm determined,

I'm laid back,

Who am I?

I'm not immature,

I'm not stressed out,

I'm aggressive,

I go with the flow,

Who am I?

I don't like crying,

I don't like sympathy,

I'm leader,

I'm a follower,

Who am I?

I don't like trying on clothes,

I don't like getting hurt,

I like shopping,

I like sports,

Who am I?

I don't like spending hours on makeup,

I don't like wasting lots of time on hair,

I like lip-gloss and eye shadow,

I like different hairstyles,

Who am I?

I'm childish,

Yet I'm grown up,

I like watching cartoons,

Although, I also watch reality and comedy shows,

Who am I?

I'm all mixed up,

I don't know what to do,

Don't know what to say,

Don't know what to feel,

I am just me,

Who is me?

I'm outgoing, yet I'm shy,

I don't get embarrassed easily with friends,

I like to laugh at myself,

Although, alone I get self conscious,

Who am I?

I don't like big cities,

I don't like small,

Deserted towns,

I like living in civilization,

I like living in a spot,

Where there is lots of nature,

Where do I want to live?

I'm not from a foreign country,

I'm definitely a Canadian,

I want to travel,

I want to stay grounded,

What do I want?

I'm not super tall,

I'm not super short,

I like blue,

I like pink,

I have a good memory,

But I forget things often,

Who am I?

I like juice,

I like soda,

I like winter,

I like summer,

What do I like?

Chocolate, or chips?

Rock, rap,

Pop, or country?

Fruits, or grains?

I could never decide such decisions!

I like clear nights,

Staring at the moon, stars,

The amazing colours of the sky,

In beautiful silence,

Breathing in the fresh, crisp air,

In my own pleasant solitude,

Maybe I should be an astronomer.

What about my passion for animals?

African tigers, elephants, and giraffes,

I could be the new 'Crocodile Hunter',

Or 'Grizzly Man',

This time with tigers and leopards.

What am I going to do with my life?

You may ask,

I do not know,

But it pains me to think about it.

I am too young,

To be thinking about such things,

Then again,

I am graduating in a few years.

I'm confused, yet I know what to do,

Mixed emotions run through my head,

Confusion and misplacement,

The top two feelings,

What is my personality?

Maybe I should become,

A writer or a poet,

But what would happen,

If I tried and failed?

That, I could not answer for you,

It is an unanswerable question for me,

Because 'who am I?',

Is a question left unknown.

Like an innocent child,

Being left alone,

Fending for itself,

In the bustling city.

The answer to my question,

Is like an unsolved mystery,

It's like destiny,

Waiting to be fulfilled.

Hopefully I will not,

Live my life like this,

Living in uncertainty,

And not knowing my true self.

It would be a shame,

Passing through my life,

Not knowing the real me,

But maybe that's who I am.

Maybe I'm just a girl

Who doesn't know herself,

But that couldn't be,

It's not possible,

Is it?

So I ask the dreadful question,

I ask myself,

I ask the world,

I ask God:

Who am I?


End file.
